


A.J. - Pt. 3

by Mswriter07



Series: The AJ series [3]
Category: Takers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John talks to Jake like he should've done in the beginning and Jake and AJ finally move passed being friends only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.J. - Pt. 3

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to give awesome thanks and bags of sweet goodies to hellbells for one telling me I could write this random stream of thought story. Yay it's complete, I think lol. And for being a great friend even though we're on opposite sides of the pond, listening to me ramble and finishing sentences when my thoughts seem to float away, ;), thanks and big hugs sent your way. 
> 
> Secondly, I gave AJ a full name of sorts since the movie doesn't go into much of his back story, etc. I hope you all enjoy the ending. :)

A few weeks later, John saw that Jake and AJ were still playing the brother cards and went to go talk to Jake. He met him at the club for lunch and they went to a private room to eat. Jake asked when the door closed, “So G is letting you off your leash?” Jake didn’t mean for it to sound so angry but he was mad at John for hitting AJ and his short tryst with the man.

John took the ribbing for what it was and said, “I know I fucked up big time and have been for a long time, way before AJ. He came to me though for help and it went farther than it should’ve went.”

“What kind of help?” Jake asked as he took a drink of his beer.

“Advice about men. I’m a bad example.”

“Why’s G still with you if you’re a bad apple?” Jake asked curiously.

“Because we’re working everything out.”

“You mean to tell me he’s forgiven you? Doesn’t seem like something G would put up with?” Jake said.

John leaned over the table and glared at Jake. “We are working things out.”

“Sorry. What the hell did you want to see me for anyways?” Jake said as he leaned back in his chair.

John sat back as well and took a few bites of food trying to relax - the meeting wasn’t turning out how he’d hoped.

Jake just watched John and the cogs turning in his head. He didn’t care what John did until he decided to touch AJ but he couldn’t be mad really because AJ had come to John and things just happened to extend passed the first meeting to them disappearing for three days while G was out of town. “Well?” Jake asked.

“Talk to AJ. He came to me for help because he loves you.” John replied as he sipped his scotch. “It’s what I should’ve done to begin with.”

“Damn right John.” Jake said.

John finished his lunch quietly looking at his plate the rest of the time. He didn’t want to show how vulnerable he was but knew that his effort would be seen for what it was - that he was sorry and that at the moment he was owning up to being a piece of shit but trying to get better. Gordon was helping him with that and he felt they were getting back to what they were when they first started a relationship. He was still living at his house but Gordon drove out a few nights a week and spent the night.  
John stood when he was done and emptied his scotch glass. “I’m sorry Jake. I’m trying to make things right again.” Then Jake watched him leave the room.

Outside the room John came face to face with Gordon. "Hey."

"You look tired. Let's go home." Gordon wrapped his arm around John's waist and Gordon led him outside to the passenger side of his Porsche. John passed G his keys and Gordon drove them to the penthouse.

At the hotel AJ watched with a relief as G and John left practically wrapped around each other. He had soon realised that Jake was the only one he really wanted. So while sitting at the piano, in the foyer he’d watched carefully as G paced - clearly waiting for someone. He’d been so surprised when John walked out of the private dining room and that G wrapped his arm around him, but AJ was glad he hadn’t screwed everything up. After the two men disappeared through the exit AJ started to play a slower piece and was startled when Jake sat down next to him.

It was not with a little trepidation that AJ asked his crush, “What did John want?”

"He just wanted to talk." Jake said as he took over his side of the piano keys. "Where is he anyway?"

"G was waiting on him. They seem to be working everything out." AJ said.

“That’s what John was talking to me about. He wanted to basically apologize for being an asshole.”

“Johnny apologize for being an asshole - that’s scary.” AJ chuckled.

“It is actually but he’s trying to pretend like he cares for us too.”

"He cares about us in his own fucked up way."

"Is that what brought you around to asking John for advice?" Jake asked before he could stop himself. He tried to sound curious but he was angry at the same time.

AJ stopped playing at that and so did Jake. They sat on the seat and stared at each other - AJ in disbelief at the question and Jake trying for curious but he was feeling a hint of anger. AJ thought about the question and shivered as he felt hands and lips ghosting over his skin with whispered words of pleasure. He shook himself from his daydream and hoped that if Jake forgave him for going to John in the first place that Jake could eliminate John's ghostly presence on his skin. Since the very pleasurable debacle AJ had been fighting with himself about what to do with John and seeing the attentiveness of Gordon earlier cemented the idea that John would never come back to him - he'd have to forget him like John said and focus on Jake.  
AJ took a deep breath and said, "That's part of why I went to John for advice. I didn't want to seem like a bumbling fool around you."

"Was the sex your idea or all his?" Jake asked.

"Both although he cornered me and brought this to the forefront of my mind..."

"What do you mean?"

AJ stood up and said, "What I feel for you."

"Why didn't you just come to me?" Jake said as he stood up and walked closer to AJ.

AJ fiddled with his hat and Jake tossed it to the floor on the other side of the foyer. AJ started to squeak but bit his bottom lip hard as he flashed back to the bathroom and the sex he and John had. He felt his face heat up and Jake closed in around him.

"Johnny do that too? I love your hat but its not needed right now."

AJ looked at Jake and his eyes zeroed in on his lips letting out soft pants. He was hard as a rock and as soon as he let go of his lip, Jake pressed himself against AJ's body trapping him against the wall. AJ squirmed a little and Jake thrust against his hip.

"Jake?" AJ panted.

"Let's go upstairs." Jake said.

When Jake moved off of AJ, AJ whimpered. He reached for Jake but Jake just took his hands and pulled them up four flights of stairs quickly and into his room.

AJ reached for Jake's shirt but Jake said, "I wanna see you first."

"Please Jake. Let's undress at the same time."

"Johnny strip you out of your clothes first?"

AJ glanced at the floor and nodded slowly.

"It's okay AJ. Come on. Both of us at the same time." Jake said trying to calm AJ down and plotting John's death at the same time.

The two stripped out of their clothes until they got to their boxers and Jake pinned AJ against the wall as he nuzzled his jaw and neck before he even tried to kiss AJ. He was gentle and slightly lazy whereas John had been demanding and forceful the first few rounds. Jake brushed his fingers over AJ's soft hair and tugging gently tipping AJ's head so he could deepen the kiss.

AJ moaned and wrapped his arms around Jake's shoulders pulling him closer. He opened his mouth for Jake to explore and Jake let out a quiet growl as he staked his claim. AJ whimpered as he returned the kisses and to claiming Jake as well. It felt good to be able to return the gesture unlike when John staked his claim on AJ.

Jake pulled away and said, "Bed now." They moved to the bed and the two slipped out of their boxers before Jake laid AJ gently on the bed. Jake crawled over top of his soon to be lover and looked him over. Neither were perfect but Jake hadn't seen a more handsome person in his life.

He leaned down and kissed along AJ's jaw and stopped at his ear. "You good Alex?"

AJ whimpered hearing Jake say his given name. "I'm great Jake." His hands wrapped around Jake's back tighter and Jake bit his ear gently.

AJ arched his body into Jake's and he gripped his back tighter. Jake pressed AJ's hips back into the matress with his own hips and he groaned into AJ's neck. "God you feel great." Jake said as he caught his breath and stroked along AJ's jaw.

"Nice to know." AJ chuckled as he rolled them over so he was on top. "Where's the lube Jake?"

Jake grinned and said, "I was about to get that when you flipped us over."

AJ kissed along Jake's neck and said, "Sorry."

"Drawer right next to us, everything we need." Jake said.

AJ pulled everything out that they would need and asked, "How do you want to do this?"

Jake thought for a moment and said, "You're doing just fine."

AJ swallowed and said, "You're going to let me top?"

"Unless you want me to but I..."

"I understand what you're trying to do so it's good. We're good Jake." AJ said as he went back to kissing Jake to keep him distracted as he worked on slipping two fingers inside Jake's body.

Jake arched his back and panted, "Fuck."

AJ pulled away from Jake and asked, "Are you okay?"

"It's been awhile but it's good. Keep going." Jake said as he spread his legs wider.

AJ added a third finger and scissored them, stretching the opening wider and he felt Jake's ass spasm, trying to pull his fingers deeper.

"Hurry up Alex. You're driving me fucking crazy." Jake whimpered.

AJ pulled his fingers out carefully and he picked up a condom and showed it to Jake. Jake bit his lip but nodded and AJ put the condom on himself. He had to bite his own lip and take a deep breath as he worked himself inside Jake's body. He wanted to slam in like John did to him but took concentrated effort to not do things like John or think of him while he was being intimate with another person.

Pushed in to the hilt, AJ forgot all about John and what they did as Jake pulled him into another kiss and rolled his hips. AJ worked a suitable rhythm out and Jake met every thrust with one of his own. He braced his hands by Jake’s shoulders and Jake had one hand gripping AJ’s hip and the other was carding through his hair and stroking the back of his neck while they kissed each other.

Jake rolled them back over so he was on top again and slipped off of AJ’s dick. AJ frowned and Jake pulled him back into a kiss. “Only for a minute. Need to ask you a question.”

“So ask.” AJ said.

“You’re clean right?”

“Yes. Why?”

Jake grabbed the lube bottle and said, “Take the condom off. I want to feel all of you.”

“You stop wonderful sex to ask me that question.” AJ griped as he pulled the constraining rubber off of his dick.

Jake chuckled and said, “It happens.” He had a small handful of lube ready when he saw AJ toss the condom off the side of the bed. He stroked AJ’s dick making it nice and slippery and then pushed two his own fingers up his ass to recoat the slick. AJ watched all of this and started to pant. Jake slipped himself back onto AJ and rocked his hips.

“We...are...fuck...” AJ ground out

“Exactly baby.” Jake said.

AJ managed to sit up and pulled Jake into a heated kiss. Jake rode AJ a little faster and harder and AJ managed to put Jake on his back as he increased the pace and trapped Jake’s erection between their bodies. He almost screamed when he exploded inside Jake and had to stop stroking before he had a heart attack. Jake’s ass kept spasming and milking him further and he shivered as Jake came all over their stomachs and thighs.

Jake wrapped his arms around AJ and mouthed kisses along his jaw and stopped at his ear where he suckled the lobe gently and said, “I love you Alexander James.”

AJ sucked in a breath and said, “I love you too Jake.” A few minutes later AJ moved off of Jake and went to get warm cloths to clean them up. After that they cleaned the bed up good enough to sleep in and curled up under the covers holding each other.

A few days later, John and Gordon come back to the club to see AJ and Jake laying in their usual area where the team met up for drinks. They went upstairs after Lilly said, “Those two the last few days have been doing nothing but playing tonsil hockey just so you know.”

“Thanks Lilly. I’ll sort them out.” Gordon said.

Lilly grinned and went back to her restaurant orders.

Gordon laced his fingers with John’s and went upstairs where Jake had AJ pinned on one of the couches, stroking his hair, and kissing him playfully. “Aww...you two are so sweet.” Gordon chuckled.

The two jumped apart and both blushed. “Keep going. This is entertaining.” John said.

“We aren’t your alls porn show.” AJ said and then he noticed John with a turtleneck on. “What have you two been up to?”

“Lots of things.” G said as he wrapped his arm around John’s waist and gave his enigmatic grin. He kissed the corner of John’s jaw and rubbed his stubbled chin over John’s smooth jaw.

While John moved into the affection he whispered, “Don’t get us started again.”

“You know I like to tease you...” Gordon laughed.

“I know you do but not in front of them please?” John asked as he nibbled at Gordon’s neck so he wasn’t facing AJ or Jake.

Gordon ran his hand over the back of John’s head and said, “That’s fine. Let’s get some scotch so we can tell them the new job.”

“Scotch would be good.” John said.

Gordon motioned to a waitress and a bottle of their usual was brought up along with drinks for AJ and Jake. When everyone was seated Jake asked, “What new job?”

“FedCal is undergoing a facelift. We’ll be able to get in and out without anyone the wiser.” John said after he took a sip of scotch.

“Nice. Let us know when you think hitting it will be good and I’ll work schematics out.” AJ said.

Jake looked at AJ and laced their fingers together. “We both will Alex.”

“All right. I like that.” AJ grinned.

John wanted to open his mouth but Gordon squeezed his thigh in warning and said, “We’ll let you know the time for the hit so have an exit planned and John and I will come up with an entrance plan.”

“Sounds good.” Jake said.

“We can retire and live the good life somewhere.” AJ grinned and stroked his thumb over Jake’s hand.

“Anywhere you want.” Jake said as he pulled AJ into a deep kiss. Jake pulled that move on purpose just to show John that AJ was his now and the older couple got the message.

Gordon pulled John off of their couch and he whispered, “Let’s go to the bathroom.”

John understood the implication and he took Gordon to the bathroom that started the snowball effect on his love life.

Finis


End file.
